


The Madness of Love

by lycanvirgin (phoenixzeal)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixzeal/pseuds/lycanvirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a knight and his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of Derek/Erica in the fic but it's one-sided (from Erica's side) at most. 
> 
> This is my first Teen Wolf fic, that I've posted anyway, so I'm kind of nervous. I wrote this as a Valentine's Day present for my girlfriend. Well, I wrote it as a present for her in general but Valentine's Day just happens to be close. Posting it early just because I can.
> 
> I don't have a beta but I have edited it. I apologize for any remaining mistakes, if you see a particularly glaring one you can point it out to me and I'll fix it. Thanks :)

Cheers filled the air as Sir Jackson was knocked off his horse and the victor raised his lance. Adrenaline was still coursing through him as his squire took the reins of his horse. He dismounted and took off his helmet, handing it to his squire. Sweat shone on his forehead and made the hair at his temples curl. 

The audience was still cheering as he walked to stand in front of the stands. He bowed to the king and prince, who sat on their thrones in a luxurious and closed off area of the stands. He looked up and his gaze locked with Prince Stiles' warm and undeniably proud eyes. Their gazes stayed locked even as the king spoke. 

"I commend you on your victory in this tournament, Sir Derek."

"Thank you, my lord," Derek said and bowed again, but kept his gaze on Stiles who got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Derek loved that expression on Stiles, it made him look so alive, so approachable. Unlike the ladies at court. Unlike anyone else. 

"As your reward, you may choose a lady to escort to tonight's feast and she shall give you her token," the king continued. 

Derek wanted the token of the prince. He wanted to stand proudly at Stiles' side at the banquet. They looked at each other for what felt like forever, but was in actuality only seconds. If anyone noticed that Derek had looked at Stiles the entire time, they would only see it as a sign of deep respect for the king. Looking in the eyes of the man who was more than just a man wasn't something that anybody did lightly. One day Prince Stiles would have that position but for now he trained as one of the knights, though he didn't participate in tournaments. 

Derek walked to the stands and bowed to Lady Erica. She was set to be his wife someday, or at least that was what his father hoped. Derek liked her. As he would like a little sister. There was a heavy feeling in his gut when he thought that she might one day carry his child. She curtsied and smiled at him, tying her handkerchief around his arm to mark him as hers for tonight's banquet. 

The audience cheered and Derek glanced at his prince. Stiles looked serious and withdrawn. Derek's armor was suddenly an even heavier weight on him. The victory meant nothing if he couldn't see Stiles smile proudly at him. 

***

The great hall was filled with people. Noblemen and noblewomen and knights. Derek got the honor of sitting at the king's left side at the great table. Stiles sat on the king's right side, talking to Lady Lydia who kept glancing at Sir Jackson. Lydia and Jackson sniped at each other all the time but everyone knew that they loved each other; they had since they were children. 

Stiles had as a child been convinced that he loved Lydia, but he'd never stood a chance for her affections. She still accompanied him to feasts, though, and many believed that Stiles would choose to marry her one day. Derek knew that Stiles wouldn't do that, wouldn't separate Lydia from the one she loved. Not when he knew how painful it was to have to live a lie. 

Erica stomped on Derek's foot under the table and Derek realized that he hadn't been listening to a word she said. He apologized to her and she scoffed and made him promise to dance more than one dance with her. He hated dancing, but as the knight who'd won the tournament he was required to dance at least the first dance. It was worth dancing a few more to keep Erica happy. He thought that she might actually love him, and he didn't want to make her unhappy just because he was cursed with unnatural feelings. 

A knight was encouraged to love other knights, love the crown. Encouraged to have a strong bond with them and be ready to lay down his life for them. Though it was supposed to be a brotherly love. He wasn't supposed to love the prince like another man would love a woman. Not supposed to want to lie with him.

Derek didn't drink much wine as he didn't want to make a fool out of himself while leading the first dance. He noticed that Stiles was already a bit drunk. His cheeks were flushed and he laughed too loudly at something that Lydia said than what was proper. He was scolded by his father but there was obvious fondness in the king's gaze. 

Derek looked at Erica and gave her a strained smile, but she didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. Or she simply chose to ignore it. Noblewomen seemed to be good at that. They were refused the freedom that men had. Perhaps they were stronger for it. Derek didn't feel like he had freedom. He was in a metal cage, except it was fitted much closer to his body than any cell bars. 

After he'd danced with Erica a few times, he danced one dance with Lydia and one with Lady Allison. Allison hated him since he'd injured Sir Scott quite badly during one of the tournaments, but she knew how much he hated dancing. Making him participate in another complicated dance with twists and turns was all the revenge she could get. Sir Scott was fine now, but both he and Allison held onto their resentment. 

Derek excused himself from the banquet as soon as he could without being too impolite. The king was used to him leaving early and this time he'd stayed longer than normal. He glanced at Stiles, who was joking and laughing with Scott, and then left the great hall. Instead of going to his room he sought out a dark and secluded corner of a corridor that wouldn't be used on a night like this. He leaned against the cool stonewall and waited. 

For someone who seemed so clumsy and hapless most of the time, Prince Stiles could move really silently. Beneath the surface of a carefree albeit sarcastic boy, there was a deadly man. He managed to sneak up on Derek who must have been more affected by the wine than he thought, because he only at the last minute managed to silence the shout that threatened to escape him. Stiles smiled at Derek, his eyes more clear than they'd been a few moments ago in the great hall. He was great at fooling everyone; that was what made him so dangerous. 

"Father thinks that I'm too drunk so he sent me to my room," Stiles said with a mischievous smile. "You did great today, my dear knight."

"Thank you, Sire," Derek said seriously, ignoring Stiles' teasing tone. 

He brought his hand up to Erica's token that he'd tied around his arm again after changing into his best clothes. Stiles' gaze fell on the handkerchief and his expression hardened. He pushed Derek against the wall, their chests pressed together and their faces an inch apart. 

"You're only mine, Derek," Stiles said quietly, his voice so calm that it was frightening. He gripped the handkerchief and tugged it off roughly, ignoring Derek's wince. "I don't like seeing someone else's claim on you."

"You know that I don't feel for her the way I feel for you," Derek said. "You know I have no choice. You're the only one I want. I'm only yours."

It was almost painful when their lips met, but Derek cupped Stiles' face in his hands and the kiss turned slow and sweet. Sometimes Stiles was drowning in his responsibilities and behind his mask, and Derek was the only one who could pull him back out. Away from the polite mask he had at official events, the sarcastic one he had amongst friends, or the ruthless one he had at practice or in battle. With Derek Stiles could drop everything and just relax for the short stolen moments they had together. 

Derek turned them around and pushed Stiles against the wall and Stiles let him. The amount of trust that Stiles had in him almost made Derek choke up at times. Though Derek was six years older than Stiles, they'd grown up together but they'd never really been friends. In fact, Stiles had hated Derek at first while Derek was mildly annoyed by the spoiled prince. He couldn't pinpoint when their relationship had changed, but perhaps it had been when Derek had saved Stiles' life once during a practice gone wrong. 

Stiles opened his mouth to let Derek's tongue inside and tangled his fingers in Derek's hair. He moaned softly and Derek rocked against him on instinct. Stiles hooked his leg over Derek's hip and brought them closer together. Derek's hands slid down Stiles' side and came to rest on his hips as they slowly rocked together. He wished that they had a bed to go to where they could take it slow. Where they could undress each other and just touch for hours. This corner of an empty and cold corridor was all they could get. 

Their moans echoed against the empty stonewalls and they attempted to silence each other with their mouths. No one was supposed to be there but they couldn't risk anyone hearing them and finding out. It had been close a couple of times but they'd managed to hide at the last second. Afterwards they'd attempted to stay away from each other, but after a few weeks they'd ultimately end up together again. 

The best times were when they could sneak into the stables and spread a blanket over the hay and take their time. Though it didn't happen often. More times than not they'd just rut against each other in concealed corners of the castle, quickly getting off and then slinking back to their rooms to clean up and change clothes. 

Sometimes Derek got insecure and thought that Stiles might only be using him for his body. It was easier to get off together with a man when there was no risk to leave any illegitimate children behind. The possessiveness might just be because Stiles didn't like anyone else touching his things. Like he didn't want anyone else riding his favorite horse or touching his ceremonial sword. 

Then Stiles could make all of the insecurities melt away with just one look, and a gentle touch that wasn't about sex at all. Of course it could all just be an act, like the several other masks Stiles wore around others. Derek liked to think that he knew Stiles better than that, though; that he wouldn't fall for the same tricks as everyone else. 

"Stop thinking, Derek," Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips.

Derek snorted; Stiles wasn't the right person to say something like that. Sometimes when they had more time together, Stiles would say anything and everything he was thinking. He could speak for hours and Derek would just listen, enjoying being the one that Stiles confided in. 

"I mean it," Stiles said but he was grinning and Derek rested his forehead against Stiles'. "You're being unnecessarily broody again. Stay with me, Derek. I'm right here."

"I am with you," Derek said quietly. "Stiles, I..."

"I know, Derek. I feel it too."

Derek's hips stuttered and he groaned. They would never say the words out loud, they couldn't afford it, but the look in Stiles' eyes told him everything. He shuddered as he rocked against Stiles a few times more and he bit down on Stiles' shoulder so he wouldn't make a sound. Stiles gasped softly and tugged on Derek's hair. They stayed like that, with Stiles slumped against the wall and Derek holding him up, for a long moment. 

"I should go," Derek said reluctantly. It was better for him to be back in his room before the other knights he shared a room with returned from the banquet. 

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said, sounding disappointed and it made Derek happy and sad at the same time. 

They wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Eventually they would get married to noblewomen and have children and even more responsibilities. Stiles would be king and wouldn't be able to afford even a few stolen moments few and far in between. Hell, it was even a possibility that one of them would die in battle just a month from now. Their time together was short and they both knew it.

Derek brushed his lips against Stiles a last time and backed away. Their gazes locked and their expressions said everything they couldn't tell each other in words. Derek turned around and began the long and uncomfortable walk to his room. Stiles stared at Erica's token that he'd dropped on the floor. Derek's steps echoed as he walked away from him and Stiles knew that Derek would never be his. Not truly.


End file.
